


Tweek's huge dong

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Craig can't sleep and visits Tweek, where he sees something shocking.





	Tweek's huge dong

**Author's Note:**

> Craig's a size queen.

I stare up at my ceiling, laying down on my bed, it's 1:am on a school night and I can't fucking sleep, I decide to pay my friend and fake boyfriend, Tweek a visit. He's usually the one having sleeping problems, the one visiting me in the middle of the night, so I figure it'll be an interesting change of pace.

There's also a good chance that he'll still be up, so at least I won't be alone with my waking boredom. I sleep on nothing but boxers, so I grab up a pair of sweats, shirt and my favourite blue hoodie as well as my cell of course, before heading out.

A ten minute walk later, I'm at Tweeker's house. I pull out my cell to shoot him a text, when I decide to be evil, even though I'm the one who will have to deal with the aftermath. I walk around to the back of his house and climb up the tree that has a branch near his window, I feel guilty about what I'm about to do, giving him a shock, but I'm bored and kinda an asshole, so I'm still going to do it.

As I prepare to bang on the window and shock the little guy, I'm the one who receives a shock, right before my eyes is Tweek, buck naked and jerking off. That is surprising enough, since I've never imagined Tweek as an existence that self pleasured.

What's truly shocking is the blonde's size, he's fucking huge, like not just porn star huge, but monster cock category, he must ten inches and I swear his fucking cock is thicker than his arm, granted he has skinny ass arms, but fuck. It just looks so out of place on his skinny, fairly short body.

Despite being in a fake gay relationship for years, I've never considered myself gay, if anything I thought I was most likely asexual, yet watching Tweek jerk off has me rock hard, I don't know what I'm thinking but I take out my phone and start recording him, maybe to convince myself tomorrow that this really happened.

I get Tweek's face in the video too, the way it scrunches up in pleasure, how he bites his lip, the soft gasps I can almost make out through the window, I don't know when it happened but I seem to have started palming my bulge.

~ ~ ~ Later at the batcave ~ ~ ~

The second I enter my bedroom I send every item of clothing to various parts of my room, grabbing my lube from the drawer then jumping on my bed, my erection as hard as it was during the show Tweek didn't know he was putting on for me.

I pump my cock slowly with one hand, using the pre to lube it up for now, my phone in my free hand, I open the video I made of Tweek, my mouth practically watering at the sight of his huge cock, god I am so gay.

I stroke faster imagining my lips stretched around Tweek's thick shaft, swallowing down the ridiculous amount of pre-cum leaking from his thick mushroom head. I moan at the thought, scooping up some of my pre and bringing it to my mouth pretending my taste is Tweek's.

I place the phone on the bed, getting on my knees, lubing up the fingers of my left hand, I carefully place my middle finger against my hole, slowly rubbing circles around my pucker before gently pushing the finger in.

I pushed it in knuckle deep fairly easily, it didn't hurt but fuck did it feel weird, I ignored the weirdness and pushed forward, fingering myself slowly, wiggling and crooking my finger in different angles, looking for my prostate.

My index finger joins my middle in fingering me open, it fucking stings, making me tense up, which makes it hurt even more, I start pumping my cock again, it helps me ease up some With the pain lessening I twist and scissor my fingers inside my ass, groaning at the sensation.

My eyes locked on my phone, watching Tweek work his monster, it's such a waste that he's a virgin, I mean seriously... The feeling of fingers in my ass is pretty good, even without finding my prostate, even though it seems impossible for that to fit inside me... I need it, i just have to know what it feels like.

The Tweek in the video cums, shooting the biggest load I've ever seen, for the second time, it was more amazing in person, but damn the sight of it on cam is still enough to send me over the edge.

I cum hard, staining my sheets, my ass clenching around my probing fingers. When I come down from my orgasm I feel myself drifting off to sleep, I pull my sheets over my lower half, just in case my asshole parent's come in.

~ ~ ~ ~

I spend the day staring at Tweek, causing the twitchy blonde a great deal of anxiety, but he made me gay as fuck, so he can just deal with it. I can't see where he hides his monster of a cock in those tight jeans, maybe he's a grower not a shower, a super fucking grower.

I did notice that Tweek has a great ass though, after trying out his cock, I'll have to see if he'll let me have a go on that too. It's a friday, so I talked Tweek into staying at my place tonight, even when I unnerved him so much, he readily accepted.

All I have to do later is talk him into letting me suck his cock and fucking me... Yeah, that'll be easy /sarcasm. At least I know he has sexual needs, I'm sure I can work something out.

~ ~ ~ ~

I was able to work something out, I convinced Tweek that graduating virgins would make us stand out and be ridiculed. I'm now naked on my bed, Tweek is still in his boxers, we're both red in the face, Tweek can already clearly see his cock is much bigger than mine, so I don't know why he's embarrassed to take it out.

I'm impatient, so I take it out for him, of course he yelps, freaking out, but doesn't stop me, it's soft but still damn big, really don't get how his jeans hide it.

I grab it, giving it a squeeze, it's soft and squishy, it feels fun to play with, it's pretty heavy too. Tweek's uncut, so I roll back his foreskin revealing the mushroom head, even though he's soft it has a firmness too it, I give the head a lick, Tweek moaning and covering his face with both hands.

I stroke and massage the shaft between my fingers, also massaging his heavy balls with my free hand, as he slowly hardens I take his cock head in my mouth, licking, sucking, full on slurping at it, his soft moans spurring me on.

When I milk the first drop of pre-cum from him, I lick it up eagerly, his doesn't take quite as sweet as mine, but I like it and want more, he's almost fully hard now and it's difficult to stretch my lips around his cock at full thickness, deep-throating it is definitely out of the question.

Although if I'm honest, the thought of Tweek grabbing my head and forcing his entire length down my throat and skull fucking me till I'm drowning in his massive load turns me on like crazy... Jesus, the fuck is wrong with me.

Pushing my apparent masochistic fantasies aside, I start sucking Tweek's cock in earnest, taking as much as I can, which is, barely half, I feel like I'd have to dislocate my jaw to take more.

I lick, suck, slurp, graze my teeth, hollow my cheeks, swallow around his head when it breaches my throat, all the things google told me to do, loving the squeaks and moans I draw out of him, but I stop sooner than I'd like, I want to suck him for hours, but my jaw already aches and I want him to cum inside my ass.

I pull my mouth off his cock with a pop and a probably disgusting slurping sound, his cock is shiny with my saliva, but I still cover his monster dick with a shit ton of lube, also pooling some lube on my fingers and pushing into my pre-prepped hole. I fingered myself open before Tweek got here.

Four fingers and over an hour of fingering seem worthless as I lower myself on Tweek's length and still feel like I'm being ripped in half, I relax as best I can, push out to try and open up. "C-Craig you should s-st-stop if it hu-hurts that much." Tweek says concerned, speaking for the first time since we got naked.

I shake my head, ignoring the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes. "I just need, ngh, a distraction." I saw through gritted teeth. Tweek panics, looking around the room, I roll my eyes grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Tweek squeaks but relaxes soon enough, we're both terrible kissers, probably because it's our first kiss, despite being fake boyfriend's we've never kissed, except on the cheek.

It's sloppy, our teeth bumping together, basically just licking at each other, even so it helps, Tweek surprises me by grabbing my cock, which had started wilting from the pain, he pumps he kinda hard, it probably feels weird to him, actually being able to get his hand all the way around.

I moan into his mouth when he presses his thumb over my cock head, he repeats the action, my moans giving him more confidence, he rubs my lower back soothingly and I feel myself take in another inch or two of his cock, I think I have more than half in me now.

I decide I don't need to wait until I have all of Tweek's cock in me before I start moving, I raise my hips and start lightly bouncing, fucking myself on his dick slowly. It hurts, but it's good, but it hurts, his thick cock stretching out my virgin hole, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck it burns.

Even with my ass on fire I don't stop, picking up my pace, dropping my hips more and more, taking inch after inch of Tweek inside me until he finally bottoms out and I scream in ecstasy as his cock brushes my prostate.

Tweek's impossibly deep inside me and I fucking love it, shifting my hips slightly so his cock hits my prostate more directly. Don't cum, don't cum, don't cum. It's too good to end this soon.

I bury my face in Tweek's neck, licking up his sweat, moaning at the taste.

Tweek moves his hands to my hips gripping them hard and slamming me down onto his cock, making me scream a high pitched moan that I will forever deny. He raises me up off his cock with strength I didn't know he had, then slammed me back down again.

I bit down on his neck, muffling my voice and marking him as mine.God I want him to be mine, not just because of the sex, we're always there for each other, while fake dating, we've pretty much been a real couple, minus the physical stuff and now that we've tried the physical I see no reason not to date for real.

"Ahh C-Craig I'm c-close!"

I grab my cock pumping myself as Tweek pounds into me with more intensity, his cock seems to grow even bigger inside me as he cums, filling my guts with so much of his hot sticky cum, I cum soon after, shooting between our chests.

I want to enjoy the afterglow but... "AGH!! Oh Jesus! I-I-I'm so so sorry C-C-CraIG I came inside." I kiss him to shut him up, rolling us over so he's on top of me, his cock slipping out of me as I do, leaving me feeling empty, the feeling of his come dribbling out of me is gross.

I have one hand wrapped around his waist, the other I run through his hair, hummingly softly. "Tweeker's, will you be my boyfriend for real?" I ask, trying to sound indifferent but my voice cracks.

I can feel Tweek tense up slightly, his face burning red. "Are y-you s-serious?" He asks me nervousness evident in his voice. I nod muttering a "Yeah." when he says nothing. He pushes his way up my body, looking in my eyes, I can feel my face heating up under his intense gaze.

He smiles an adorable smile and presses his lips to mine. "I would like that."


End file.
